fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Finberley
|image= You don't have nails.jpg |species=Redhead fish |gender=Female |age=15 |nationality=American |hometown=Bud's Pets |siblings= Unmentioned little sister (rumored) |grandparents= Unnamed grandmother |friends=Bea Goldfishberg Shellsea Clamantha Esmargot Koi Milo |loveinterests=Cody (boyfriend) Steve Jackson (crush) |first="Bea Stays in the Picture" |voice=Kimberley Mooney |profession = Student|affiliations = Freshwater High}} Finberley is an often injured redhead fish with pigtails and braces who attends Freshwater High. She is one of Bea's friends. Personality Finberley is hyper and sweet. She has a possible crush on Milo, and like all the other girls in her school, she has an extremely big crush on Steve Jackson. She is also very dramatic. Two running gags in the series involve Finberley getting injured badly and Finberley getting emotional and dramatically rants on the situation whenever something sad happens, only to get interrupted by another character. Personal Life It was shown she is a fan of the football team. She asked Jocktopus to sign her face. Milo got on the football team, and when he won the football game, everyone cheered and Finberley asked for his autograph. ("Underwater Boy"). When Milo got a ninja, Finberley was about to tell Koi what Steve Jackson said, but Milo put them in fish bowls for keeping secrets ("Milo Gets a Ninja"). Finberley, along with the other girls, once worked out in gym with Milo. When Milo kept failing at his stretches, Coach Salmons said he could not do what the girls were doing because he was weaker than them, which made the girls laugh, and Finberley thought it was cute how weak Milo was. After Milo got big and strong, Finberley was impressed ("Big Fish"). When Oscar turned into a goth fish, Finberley thought he was a new kid and said he was so mysterious ("The Dark Side Of The Fish"). Finberley helped the girls build their float by getting glitter from her locker. Steve Jackson, who was hired by Milo to spy on the girls, caught her attention, and said he could help her carry the glitter ("Fish Floaters"). Finberley once asked Dr. Frog how to use a XP900 Double Rotating Impact Drill, but Dr. Frog called her a "little boy" and said he was not allowed to answer that question ("Two Clams in Love"). Finberley was on the school basketball team, but was not very good at it due to her small size and weakness ("Mascotastrophe"). Finberley was shown to be really bored of Oscar's morning announcements. When the cafeteria was closed, the students became really hungry, and Finberley suggested equally splitting up a granola bar she found, only to have all of the students chase her for the granola bar ("Good Morning, Freshwater"). In the "Potatoes for Winter" play, Finberley played as a citizen of El Gratin. When Milo, who was the Great Potato, gave out potatoes for the harvest, one hit Finberley on the face. In the funeral for the potatoes, Finberley and the rest of the citizens mourned for the "dead" potatoes. Finberley is later seen in the play as one of the cats guarding Beastapus's castle ("Fish School Musical"). When Milo and Oscar worked in Carla's Secret, Finberley was their first customer. She wanted to wear something that would make her feel good about herself. Milo suggested shoes, and before Finberley finished saying she does not need them, Milo threw a shoe at her, making the ambulance come and take her out in a stretcher ("Employee Discount"). When the students trick-or treated outside the tanks, Finberley's costume was a horse, in which she was the front and Koi was the back. Finberley along with most everyone else decided to give up after Jocktopus stole their candies once again. Then they all decided to chase after Jocktopus to get their candies back ("Halloween Haul"). She tried out for a Hokey Poke commercial once, but got rejected ("Bea's Commercial"). Finberley has a "undercover surveillance van" because she is apparently secretly an agent and works with "Agent Jones" ("Oscar is a Playa"). Finberley was selling prom tickets and got attacked by everyone because they wanted tickets. During prom, Finberley was a nervous wreck because two balloons popped and she put a bunch of chairs outside the janitor's closet, not knowing what to do with them Because of that Steve Jackson was locked inside. Finberley got to announce the king and queen of prom ("Fish Prom"). Relationships Milo She went on a lunch date with Milo once ("Doris Flores Gorgeous"), and may harbor small feelings for him, although it is not confirmed. It is possible the creators originally wanted them to be together but later decided against it, as Finberley shoes the most affection towards Milo in very early episodes. Bea Goldfishberg Finberley is very food friends with Bea, as she is often seen hanging out with Bea and her other friends. Background Information *The name "Finberley" is a pun on the name "Kimberley", which is the first name of her voice actor, and the word "fin". *Starting from the episode "Halloween Haul", whenever something tragic or suprising happens, Finberley starts blurting out a high squeaky sound. *Unlike most of the other Freshwater High students, Finberley got a perfect yearbook photo. *She doesn’t have a Fishbook profile. *Finberley once worked at or went to St. Grunch School for Clumsy Kids. *Finberley said that one time she saw Oscar get really mad, throw her over a chair, and then told her she was totally hot, but no one believed her ("Assignment: Babies"). Appearances *"Bea Stays in the Picture" *"Fish Sleepover Party" *"Fish Out of Water" *"Doris Flores Gorgeous" *"Underwater Boy" *"Bea Becomes an Adult Fish" *"Doggonit" *"Queen Bea" *"Fail Fish" *"Funny Fish" *"Baldwin the Super Fish" *"The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish" *"Milo Gets a Ninja" *"Dropsy!" *"Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story" *"Big Fish" *"The Dark Side Of The Fish" *"Dollars and Fish" *"Fish Floaters" *"Two Clams in Love" *"Peopleing" *"Legend of the Earth Troll" *"Pamela Hamster Returns" *"Milo's Big Idea" *"Mascotastrophe" *"Diary of a Lost Fish" *"Good Morning, Freshwater" *"We've Got Fish Spirit" *"Run, Oscar, Run" *"Good Times at Pupu Goodtimes" *"Fish School Musical" *"Employee Discount" *"Halloween Haul" *"Fish Talent Show" *"Bea's Commercial" *"Hairanoid" *"Milo on the Lam" *"Banned Band" *"Merry Fishmas, Milo" *"Milo on the Lam" *"Break Up, Shake Down" *"Just One of the Fish" *"Rock Lobster Yeti" *"Spoiler Alert" *"Bea Dates Milo" *"Oscar's Secret Admirer" *"Sixteen Clamandles" *"Science Fair Detective Mystery" *"Bea Sneaks Out" *"Busy Bea: Rise of the Machines" *"Milo and Oscar Move In" *"Oscar is a Playa" *"Little Fish Sunshine" *"All Fins on Deck" *"Cattlefish, Ho!" *"Brothers' Day" *"Milo's Magical Shake" *"Spiders Bite" *"Principal Bea" *"Fish at Work" *"Chicks Dig Vampires" *"Fish Lips Sink Ships" *"Bea's Birthday Surprise" *"Koi Story" *"Night at the Loxbury" *"See Bea Ski" *"Fish Prom" *"Everything But the Chicken Sink" *"Live at the Hamsterwood Bowl" *"Bye Bye Bea Bea" *"Glass Man Standing" *"South Pafishic" *"Labor of Love" *"Assignment: Babies" *"Pool Party Panic" *"Milo's Pony" *"Jocktopizza" *"The Brandon Bubble" *"Hats Amore!" *"Camp Camp" *"Algae Day" *"Surfing the Interwet" *"Fish Taco" *"I Have This Friend" *"Brothers of a Feather" *"The Big Woo" }} Category:Characters Category:Freshwater High students Category:Teenagers Category:Characters with pigtails Category:Characters with braces